DFE 6 Notes (Jay)
DFE #6 notes By Jay Redish The game begins in the fort that we had claimed from the rats at the end of DFE #5. Jaicenteleq was poisoned, but after Jaicinder asked the ghost to heal her, she seems to no longer have any symptoms. Gwen is checking her out to try and determine if there is any residual effect. Gwen rolls a three and discovers that Jaicinteleq is still affected by the hallucinogen, but that it has a build-up period of 24 hours. Adamar realizes he can no longer attack the ghost, so he jumps back onto the wall. Merkha tries to divine the golden flower on top of the tower. Jack returns and starts hacking at the golden flower to get more gold. Loic interrupts him and Jack threatens him with his small axe. Loic threatens him with his very large sword, and Jack backs off. Merkha tells him that it’s worth more intact, but Jack refuses to believe him. Loic tells him that since he was told to keep it there, that he will keep it there. Jack backs off, enabling Merkha to continue divining it. Jaicenteleq is moving the injured people into the tunnels. We hear hammering on the tomb, and so Jaicenteleq, Jaicender, and Wakinyan (and Matilda) go heading over to pursue. We see a small figure run away, and we follow them into the tunnels. Wakinyan tells Deucalion to psionically message Adamar to head him off, which Adamar charges to obey. Kakra goes to check out the chipped stone, and discovers that several small chips of rock have been removed. Anne goes to examine the area, and chips a bit to reveal a metal switch. Kakra decides to wait before pulling it. A green light shoots out of the flower towards where Jack flew off to. Jaicenteleq finds unarmored footprints that are much lighter. Wakinyan casts detect magic on the lever and finds nothing. Adamar stomps down the hallway to try and listen for a secret door. We hear the sound of combat from behind the rock, Wakinyan leaps over it to find a colorfully dressed man fighting two Orcs and singing. He disarms one, but the Herald stops him from killing the Orcs. The non-disarmed one runs away, and the Herald talks to the swordsman. The swordsman let’s the defeated Orc go. Jaicender goes to try and find the ghost. The swordsman has a set of very large panpipes. We check around the tunnels to find the secret passage, and we find a trapdoor. Leonis spot welds it shut, and Matilda pees on it. We spend upwards of 20 minutes talking about where we want to go. Wakinyan goes to talk to the brightly colored newcomer, but is interrupted by the rat-ninja bursting past. Loic shoots him for 5 points, and Kakra webs him. The brightly colored man introduces himself as Schudy. Laura plays the plot twist card “New information brings around a foe.” Wakinyan tells Matilda to eat the rat if he tries to run, and we start trying to interrogate him. He doesn’t seem to speak anglic or any other language we know. The herald speaks in Giantish which the rat barely knows. Jaicenteleq speaks in Chla Na’kran which the rat speaks and makes him terrified. The web begins to smoke and he jumps up. The rat stands in front of Jaicenteleq and quivers in fear. He tells her that he wanted to use the lever to “go down”, which he says was the crypt. Belonged to a ‘metal people’? He takes a very fragile tube which has some papers in them. He carefully takes some paper out and fancy tools to show the parchment. It says in very very old Chla na’kran “it’s a description of the crypt, how to get into the crypt, and that the crypt was too dangerous and that they needed reinforcements.” Dated 27,000 years ago, as if exploring the ruins. When the lever is pulled, a part of the crypt will open. Rat says his name is Ichim. Schudy asks to join us for lunch, and we invite him. Herald Jaen seems grumpy at this, saying that while he doesn’t dislike Schudy, he dislikes the trouble that he brings with him. Schudy plays a song for us on his panpipes. “across the feign of night there burns a fantasy ring light.” and “Wealthy the spirit that knows it’s own plight, stealthy the hunter who slays his own fright, blessed is the trapper who journey’s the length of the light.” When Jaen things his own version of Danny Boy and says “I’ll be here in sunshine or in shadow, oh me darlin’ boy I love you so.” Wakinyan, Jaicenteleq, and Merkha saw a green figure behind him with a whip of fire. When Wakinyan asks Jaen what it was however, he responds by saying “nonsense” and storming off. A party of us are leaving to go check out the ruins across the street. Anne collects samples of the stone wall, We see a pool of shiny blackness of the edge of the ruins, reminiscent of the blackness in the Shiboleth. Beyond it we see a more shiny form of the blackness. Cheaton flies above the black spire, and on top of it we see a tower that is reminiscent of the Giant’s towers with rings of rainbow colors with numbers marked off the sections. Adamar pushes the ground with his hooves to find dirt, and a rope-like substance comes up out of the ground. It arcs up and connects to the tower. It has body heat. Loic pokes it with his dagger and the worm creates a bright yellow light which blinds those who look at it. There is now a strip of yellow light between the worm and the rocky outcropping. Cheaton is also blinded but Wakinyan perfectly coaches him down. Adamar hears a rustling straight in front of him and backs up. Combat time begins. Loic shoots it with arrows and does damage, Leonis plays his plot twist card and gets “deadly missiles fly from the darkness”. A group of arrows fly from the darkness and hit the enemy creature. Adamar hits it with his warhammer. Kakra hits it with a magic missile. Wakinyan mounts Matilda and charges it, basically killing it. Adamar seems to be poisoned, Wakinyan attempts to treat his wound as if it were a snakebite and get’s around 45% of the poison out. The dragon flies over us and Jaicenteleq shouts “hail Periku”, which was a name that she recognized from the fairytale. It seemed to recognize but didn’t stop. Wakinyan climbed the tower of stone to enter the giant’s tower-esque building with Loic. The two of them saw a tunnel of light that stretched out before them. Ayalon noticed that we vanished inside and decided to follow us. He went inside and called out to Wakinyan who couldn’t stop, but did look over his shoulder. Loic stayed in front of Wakinyan. Ayalon whispered something to Wakinyan. Ayalon asks for help in breaking the mind control on them, Rachel agrees to come up but asks Kakra to hold on to Ester. Rachel calls to Wakinyan who manages to break his mind control and frees Wakinyan. Ayalon knocks out Loic and carries him out. Kakra cuts off the head and Adamar carries it back to hold it. We give it to Gwen to de-poisonify Adamar. Rachel and Esther stay with Gwen to protect her. The group heads out to the district to clear it and make it safe. We push through the door and see a room with a plain carpet and a desk. Deucalion tried to find traps and Jaicenteleq tried to find tracks. Behind a picture in the room, Jaicenteleq found a copper plate which Deucalion pulled on to open a portal to another room.